Holland No'Rav
Holland No'Rav, better known as simply Ruen, is a recurring Omega Series character who debuted in Omega III: The Clash of the Elements. =Description= Appearance Personality =Storyline= Childhood Seeking Vengeance against the people who cast him aside so many years ago, Holland cast himself away from humanity for 5 years to hone his skills. it was during his time in training Holland came across his ability to take in some form, the gravity in the area around him, upon realizing it, Holland spend the next years training his body and mind to work together, so that he could use his new ability to its fullest potential. Holland now believes it is time, as he walks out of his confinement, for him to get his revenge Clash of The Elements .]] Not long after joining the other Elementalists did Ruen have a fallout with one of their leaders, Ruen considered the idea to attack the Shadow Guard HQ head on as a suicide mission, not long later Belial and Scythe ambushed him and sent him to Oblivion. Oblivion With his quest for revenge temporarily put on hold due to his unknown incarceration, Ruen spends his time in his cell mentally training his skills to levels he thought impossible. his manipulation of gravity has exceeded expectation to the point where he is able to generate spheres of gravity of numerous shapes and gravitational amounts, these can have the effects of bullets all the way up to cannonball like spheres. Ruen waits in patience for the right opportunity to arise for him to test these new skills. . . Intermission Soon before Belial's defeat at the hands of Beowulf Atma Ruen and the rest of the party, from then on refered to as the Oblivion Heroes were teleported to the Space Station Quartz, while the rest of the party seemed to meld into life upon the colony, Ruen could not seem to get used to the radical change of lifestyle, and seemingly disappeared. Ruen left the surface of Quartz and found peace in the seclusion of the inner layers of the space station. this peace didn't last long as Ruen dissapearance and seclusion led to him becoming sort of an urban legend, with people refusing to believe he existed at all, this intregued people of the surface, large rewards were offered by connoisseurs in high society to prove Ruen existed by capturing him dead or alive. With this action Ruen's peace and seclusion was cut short by hundreds of bounty hunters trying to retrieve the reward. Redemption Now a member of the fabled group, the 'Oblivion Heroes' due to their previous actions, Ruen rejoins the group at the S.A.T.A.N Tournament after fending off another round of bounty hunters after the reward for his capture. =Relationships= Family Friends Associates Rivals =Trivia= .]] Ruen's name is pronounced Roo-in. =Age Controversy= When Ruen made his debut in Omega III: The Clash of the Elements he was 23 years of age making his date of birth 2837 AΩX. However, in Omega IV: Oblivion set two years after the start of Omega III: The Clash of the Elements Ruen is 23 years of age making his date of birth 2839 AΩX. In Omega V: Redemption his date of birth is again 2839 AΩX. This is about to get a whole lot worse Category:Humans Category:Gravity Category:Filgaians Category:The Clash of the Elements Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters